Sanilac County, Michigan
Sanilac County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 44,547. The county seat is Sandusky6. The county, which is generally considered to be part of the Thumb region, was created on September 10, 1822 and was fully organized on December 31, 1849. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,119 km² (1,590 sq mi). 2,496 km² (964 sq mi) of it is land and 1,622 km² (626 sq mi) of it (39.39%) is water. As mentioned above, Sanilac County is one of five counties that forms the Thumb area. Sanilac County enjoys seasonable tourisum in towns such as Lexington, Port Sanilac, and Carsonville . Sanilac County is econocomicaly attached to St. Clair County and Huron County and has very fetile, flat land. Adjacent counties *Huron County (north) *Tuscola County (west) *St. Clair County (south) *Lapeer County (southwest) *Huron County, Ontario, Canada (east) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 44,547 people, 16,871 households, and 12,163 families residing in the county. The population density was 18/km² (46/sq mi). There were 21,314 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (22/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.90% White, 0.28% Black or African American, 0.36% Native American, 0.26% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.09% from other races, and 1.11% from two or more races. 2.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 95.7% spoke English, 1.6% Spanish and 1.2% German as their first language. There were 16,871 households out of which 32.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.80% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.90% were non-families. 24.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county the population was spread out with 26.90% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 15.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,870, and the median income for a family was $42,306. Males had a median income of $32,101 versus $21,376 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,089. About 7.60% of families and 10.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.10% of those under age 18 and 9.30% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Sanilac County elected officials *Prosecuting Attorney: James V. Young *Sheriff: Virgil Strickler *County Clerk: Linda Kozfkay *County Treasurer: Kathy Dorman *Register of Deeds: Michele VanNorman *Drain Commissioner: James Bowerman *Circuit Court Judge: Hon. Donald A. Teeple *Probate Court Judge: Hon. R.T. "Terry" Maltby *District Court Judge: Hon. James A. Marcus (information as of May 16, 2006) Cities, villages, and townships *Applegate, village *Argyle Township *Argyle, unincorporated community *Austin Township *Bridgehampton Township *Buel Township *Carsonville, village *Croswell, city *Custer Township *Deckerville, village *Delaware Township *Elk Township *Elmer Township *Evergreen Township *Flynn Township *Forester Township *Forestville, village *Fremont Township *Greenleaf Township *Lamotte Township *Lexington Township *Lexington, village *Maple Valley Township *Maple Valley,unincorporated community *Marion Township *Marlette Township *Marlette, city *Melvin, village *Minden City, village *Minden Township *Moore Township *Peck, village *Port Sanilac, village *Sandusky, city *Sanilac Township *Speaker Township *Speaker,unincorporated community *Washington Township *Watertown Township *Watertown,unincorporated community *Wheatland Township *Worth Township External links *Sanilac County Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Sanilac County, Michigan